Nothing in Return
by Lost-In-Narnia
Summary: So what are the chances of me getting out of Hogwarts alive? At this rate...not very good. Stupid boys.
1. Ch 1 Prologue

"True love begins when nothing is looked for in return."  
--Antoine De Saint-Exupery  
  
Nothing in Return

Ch. 1  
  
Oliver Wood was fascinating from the moment I met him. I was a muggle-born witch trying to find an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. He was a pure-blood all alone in his compartment reading a worn copy of Quidditch Through the Ages.  
  
"Hello, I'm Emma Dobbs. Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No, not at...all." he answered, his undivided attention still focused on that book.

"So...what are you reading?" I asked, sitting my stuff and myself down.

"A book about Quidditch."

"What's Quidditch?" That got his attention. He almost dropped his book as his jaw dropped to his navel.  
  
For someone who couldn't tell you the difference between football and rugby, I quickly became an expert in the sport of Quidditch. Not just in the rules of the game, but of current and past Quidditch teams. Before we reached Hogwarts, I had learned enough to tell you who played for the Appleby Arrows in the '52-'53 season and how they turned out against Puddlemere United. 350 to 90 in favor of the Arrows if you must know.

We were both sorted into Gryffindor and he's been my best friend ever since. Not that things haven't changed. Our seven years at Hogwarts made us both re-define our relationships with each other and with other people as well. Besides instantly bonding, we also met a third, and we became a trio. His name? Percy Weasley. Looking back on it now, it seems completely insane to have two opposites (Oliver and Percy) as best friends. But we were eleven, and we had barely begun to discover who we were.

Nothing extraordinary happened in our first two years, besides a few yelling matches over what was more important - schoolwork or Quidditch. Nothing big there, until our third year when it became more prominent that their personalities were so unlike that it was almost impossible to have a civilized conversation. They agreed it was best if they spent time apart so "Nancy-boy Percy can go abide by every little rule and never have any fun." And "Quidditch-obsessed Oliver could go waste his life on something that would never amount to anything."

Three guesses on who was caught down the middle and the first two don't count. They both wanted me to come with them. I had turned out to be the type of friend you could lean on. Have a question on homework and Percy's already turned you down? Go ask Emma. Need someone to talk to about something besides Quidditch? Go to Emma. Need anything at all? Emma will help. Through thick and thin I would be there for you. I supported you no matter what. Now they were asking me to give one of them up.

Personally, I couldn't decide who to go with. They were both my best friends. I did my best with schoolwork and got great marks. And my favorite sport was undoubtedly Quidditch. But I wasn't overly obsessed with either one like Oliver and Percy.

Oliver was there for fun. We would sneak out late at night and practice Quidditch, I would try to be a Chaser to help him practice being a Keeper. Then we would attack the kitchens and the house-elves would give us whatever our hearts desired. Oh the detentions we would get. And when I was sad, he'd cheer me up with a good joke and a charming smile.

Percy was there for intelligent conversation. Try as you might with Oliver, the subject always came back to Quidditch. With Percy it was different. I could talk about the reasons behind the goblin rebellions or about the importance of the 12 uses of dragon's blood without feeling like a complete know-it-all. Discussions about Arithmancy lasted for hours and deliberations on Divination left us in hysterics.

I couldn't make up my mind, so I ended up telling them that I was there for both of them no matter what. I wasn't choosing. They agreed that was fine. That year Oliver joined the Quidditch team and Percy decided to work towards being a prefect and later down the road Head Boy.

Two years later is where our story really picks up. Perce and Ollie are still my best friends, and they have resolved their differences to become cordial to one another, but things will never be like they were. Oliver's made Quidditch captain and is losing sleep over the absence of a Seeker. It looks as though I am the best candidate at the moment, but it turns out no matter how much I love Quidditch, I'm not athletic and I can't fly very well. Percy and I are both prefects, which I somehow got chosen for despite my unclean record. I can honestly say the only good thing about being a prefect is the bathroom. I live in that room. I have to say, with a little help from Percy, who inspired me to really think, I have become a great student work wise. But I miss not being able to get into trouble. Now I can just use the excuse 'I'm a prefect' to get me out of a detention when I'm wandering the halls late at night.

Anywho, not that you know some of the background, we can get to the good stuff. What happened my last three years. What I went through and overcame. The trials and tribulations. The good times and the bad. Learning through trial and error. Learning about emotions. And how I found out who I was.


	2. Ch 2

Ch.2

"Emma Natalie Dobbs!" A tall, teenage freak yelled my name as he hurtled through the hallway. I just smiled as he crashed into me full force, knocking us both down.

"Oliver James Wood. How ya doing old chap?" I asked, his body pinning me to the ground.

"McGonagall found us a Seeker! And you'll never guess who, Harry Potter! I know! I couldn't believe it either! I'm so glad we don't have to use you, because no offense, but you suck. Wow, a real Seeker, and apparently he's better than Charlie Weasley, if that's even possible." He rambled on in his usual Quidditch-excited way, not even noticing our, ah-hem, position.

Hehe, hey, if you had an athletic body lying on top of you, wouldn't you be grinning ear to ear? He was oblivious to the stares we were getting as he told me of new plays he was already going over.

"Whadda think? If we have Angelina, Katie, and Alicia as Chasers, the Weasley twins as Beaters, me as Keeper, o'course, and Harry Potter as a Seeker, we have an unbelievable team, if McGonagall is true about him being good and can charm Dumbledore into letting a first year on the team. We can- "

I never found out what we could do, Snape interrupted him.

"Oliver Wood and Emma Dobbs, would you be so kind as to not shag in the middle of the hallway? Untangle yourselves at once and get to class." Leave it to Snape to ruin everything. Oliver realized what he was doing and climbed off of me, much to my own disappointment.

Okay. You caught me. I was your typical oh-woe-is-me-I'm-in-love-with-my-best-friend girl. It wasn't like I'd try anything. He was too into Quidditch to have time for trivial things such as girls. He was such a moron.

"I think it's a brilliant idea Ollie. I'll help you with plays tonight. ("I'm sure you will." Came the sarcastic reply from Snape as he continued on his way.) You better go get your Divination book. I've got Arithmancy and that's all the way across the castle so I gotta go. I'll see ya later?"

"Yeah. I'll see ya." His forehead was still wrinkled in heavy concentration. Then he looked up and gave me an adorable smile that caused my knees to go weak. The same smirk that drives every girl in this school wild. Damn him. He was so oblivious to what his good looks and sexy Scottish accent did to people. It caused girls hearts to flutter and it made guys have a sudden desire to hit something, particularly if it were Oliver's face.

When I got to Arithmancy, the first thing I did was plop down next to Percy and bury my head in his shoulder.

"What, did Oliver smile at you again?" I just nodded miserably.

"Merlin's beard you got it bad. And I thought I liked Penelope a lot."

"How are things going between you two anyways?" I asked, being the good friend.

"I think she still thinks of me as a "prick."' He said, using his fingers to make the quote signs.

"Ouch. I'll talk to her."

"No! Don't!"

"Perce. I understand people. I can manipulate her in ways you can't comprehend. She won't ever hear from my lips that you like her unless you give me express permission. But I can guarantee that she'll like you in less than a year."

"You'll guarantee it?"

"Every single couple in our year had help from me in one way or another. I am the ultimate matchmaker. Except when it comes to myself. Can't figure that one out yet."

"Okay. I will allow you to...m-manipulate her. Just...just don't break my heart. Don't lead me on to thinking she likes me then she shoots me down. Okay?"  
  
"I swear." Class started and I made a mental note to talk to Penelope Clearwater, (Percy's far away crush for about four months now), later at dinner. Plus I had to do my homework, which, since it was the year of the O.W.L.S., had become almost unbearable. And I had signed up for Charms Club, Transfiguration Club, Wizarding Communications Club, and Future Ministry of Magic Student Government Organization.

At this point I had stopped trying to memorize it and got out my handy- dandy planner and started copying it all down. After seeing it in print, I realized I had gotten myself into more than I could handle, but figured it would all work out, as long as I didn't sleep a lot.

At lunch I realized I wouldn't be sleeping at all when I agreed to be the manager for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Oliver asked and I couldn't say no. I never could say no to anyone. As manager, I had to be there and help the captain, basically a personal assistant. Luckily practices didn't intrude on anything but homework time. I didn't really mind though.

Over the next few weeks I was so busy I forgot about being in love with my best friend. Then, one clear and starry Saturday night, I finished my homework and was free for the rest of the weekend. It was such a rarity that I suddenly lost all desire to sleep.

"Hey Ollie." I called as I wondered over to the couch he was sitting on by the fire, reading a book entitled Unbeatable Beater Moves. He looked up and gave me one of those mesmerizing smiles and I crawled into his lap, resting my head on his firm, athletic chest. He brought those long muscular legs up around me and enveloped me into those burly arms, providing a comfortable cocoon around me. Then he returned to his reading, ignorant of the fact I was about to die in his arms.

"Want to get into a bit of mischief?" I asked seductively.

"Hm-hmm." He murmured into my ear, teasing the sensitive skin with his deliciously deep voice.

"Take me for a midnight broom ride like we used to in the old days." I asked innocently.

"Okay." He answered immediately. If it involved flying and breaking the rules, he was into it, not caring if I wanted more from it.

We slipped quietly from the common room, the Weasley twins causing enough commotion to conceal our departure. We ran into only one teacher, Quirrill, who bought our unbelievable story about me taking Oliver to McGonagall for discipline reasons. Yeah right, what a fruitcake. A teacher should never buy that story without checking its credibility. Anyways, we slipped out the front door without getting caught and even managed to steal across the shadows to the broom closet, where we grabbed his broom and before long I was flying above the Forbidden Forest, wrapped tightly in Oliver's arms as he protected me from falling off. If he had any ounce of romanticism in him he would have found this highly erotic, but instead he had to be indifferent to sex.

The air blew through my short, dark hair that framed my high forehead rather well. I leaned back and breathed in the Oliver smell. A mix between the fresh air and the muggle Tommy cologne I got him for Christmas that was so intoxicating. God he was sexy.

"If you could have one wish granted, what would it be?" I asked him, falling into our old habit of asking weird questions for the fun of it.

"Let us win the House Quidditch Cup this year. You?"

"True love."

"Always the romantic one. Okay. If you had a million Galleons, what would you buy with it?"

"Magic carpet. Maybe an invisibility coat." I answered.

"A Quidditch team." Typical, I thought. I could have made a fortune if I had betted on it.

"Do you ever plan on settling down and having a family?"

"Don't see the point in it. As long as I can play Quidditch, who wants to mess with kids? I have trouble with the younglings I've got now on the Quidditch team. Unless I had seven. Then I could start my own Quidditch team and wouldn't need the million galleons. Hmm, interesting possibility. I guess I have to give a family thought now."

"Oliver!" I scolded. "Ollie, let's set down somewhere. We need a serious talk." I needed to break this boy down. Turn him into a normal person.

"I hate serious talks." He said, but obeyed me anyways. Once we had settled down in a tree, I turned and faced him.

"Honey," I started, looking into those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. "I need you to do something very difficult. I need you to not think about Quidditch for two seconds. Do you think you can do that?" He gave me a blank stare.

"What do you mean?" he asked after a moment.

"I want you to think about something else besides Quidditch. Can you do that?"

He stared into space for a second.

"You wanna talk about brooms? The new Nimbus 2000 just came out. Supposed to be fanta-"

"Oliver." I stopped him.

"Yes."  
  
"It can't be anything related to Quidditch. Absolutely nothing associated with the sport."

"I don't get what you're saying."

"For God's sake, Ollie! You eat, sleep, think, and talk about Quidditch nonstop. And while I could deal with it for five years, it's getting old. I want you to think about something else, even for a second."

"I hate Snape." He tried.

I felt like I was talking to a two year old.

"Okay, honey, that's good. We can go from there. You hate Snape...why?"

"He gives us a lot of homework when we have matches."

"Oliver? Is that related to Quidditch?"

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts. Why else do you hate Snape."

"He's an evil git."

I was going nowhere with a one-way ticket.

"Do you think of anything else?"

"I think of you."

Hell yes that's a good answer.

"And what do you think about me?"

"You won't like the answer."

"Try me anyways."

"I wish you could play Quidditch so we could play against each other." I barely refrained myself from slapping my forehead.

"Anything else?"

"I think of you as my best friend. I mean, I know I talk about Quidditch nonstop, and you've always been there to listen to me. I really appreciate that. Most people just ignore me."

My heart dropped. What a sweetheart.

"Well..." I started, not sure where to go with that one. "Maybe we can get you a bit interested in something else, so you have more conversation pieces."

"I love Quidditch though. I'm more than obsessed. What else is out there that is as exciting, or can hold my attention?"

Good question, a fair one at least. I tried my luck.

"What about girls? Most guys our age are obsessed with girls. Any caught your attention?"

"Girls?" he asked, as though the subject was entirely new to him.

"Well, I know you, you're a girl." Maybe we were going somewhere.

"Do you have any desire to kiss or hold me? Any longing to be near me in more than a friend way?" I hadn't just crossed the line, I'd done the long jump over it.

"Not really."

Was that whip lash from stopping so suddenly?

"Then it's not the same. Do any girls do that for you?"

"Not really."

"Well, maybe it's time to look around. Just for a bit of change of scenery from the Quidditch field."

"I could do that. What about you?"

"What?"

What?!? He was turning this around on me?

"Do you, you know, have a crush on anyone at this school?" It was my turn to have the deer-in-the-headlights look.

"Yeah, some sixth year." I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't push more.

He did.

"Who? Maybe I know him. I could hook you up." He winked. It was times like this that I hated him.

"Oh, it doesn't matter anyways, he's got a girlfriend."

"Well, if he's picked her over you then he's an idiot." Okay. I loved him again. "Aw. Well, thank you." He gave me a hug.  
  
"Why don't we get back to the castle. I've thought about something besides Quidditch for almost five minutes and I'm worn out. Besides, I've only got two more chapters in that Unbeatable Beater Moves to read and I want to finish it before practice tomorrow."

"Okay. Let's go." After we got back unnoticed to the common room, we curled up in front of the dying fire. I thought the serious talk had advanced our relationship by years, although short. I fell asleep in his arms more in peace than I had been in a long time.


	3. Ch 3

Ch.3  
  
I talked to Penelope about Percy. She going to be a tough case to crack. Has no interest in him whatsoever.

Her response when I asked if she knew who he was? "That freak?" I calmly explained that he wasn't a freak. Don't think she bought it. I'll try again in a week or two. Note to self – change Percy's prefect badge back to normal.

Quidditch practices are going good. We won our first game. Oliver was so excited that he almost kissed me. Key word there is 'almost'. I bet his kisses are better real than imagined. Not that I've imagined it or anything. Okay. I'll face it. As a teenager, I have out of control hormones. Big deal. Everyone does.

My clubs are going well. At least we don't have mandatory homework. We usually get recommended homework, because it might just come up on O.W.L.'s. Mandatory homework are a nightmare, and as predicted, I never get sleep. On average, 2-3 hours a day. I'll probably have a nervous breakdown around Christmas, but I'll deal with that then.

My crush on Oliver? I don't know what's going on with it either. I see him all the time, but we're never together, you know what I mean? The only time we get to hang around, (without homework, class, or Quidditch) is on rare weekends, or Hogsmeade trips. I guess you could say my crush has died a bit. There just isn't time for it.

Which brings me to: THERE'S A HOGSMEADE TRIP TODAY!!!!!!! It's like Christmas. I'm tearing away from my books for a few hours. It's great. Well, not so great. Oliver left me to go to the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop. It happens a lot. I won't see him again for a few hours. I can't spend that much time in there, so I usually just go hang out with Percy, except he is in the hospital wing for a cold. Those Pepper-up potions are sick looking on him.

I decided to stroll through Hogsmeade and people-watch, one of my favorite activities. I sat down on a bench in front of the Three Broomsticks and made myself comfortable. I saw the Weasley twins bent over a piece of parchment with evil grins plastered on their faces. I didn't want to know. Well, part of me did, but most of me agreed I didn't really want to know. After they disappeared into Zonko's, I watched a pair of lovers enter Madam Puddifoot's place. I wondered briefly if I'd ever get to go in there. My thoughts drifted after that from one unimportant idea to another.

I didn't even realize that someone had sat down next to me. My attention had turned to Cedric Diggory. He had just come out of Madam Puddifoot's with none other than Katie Bell. I didn't know they had finally gotten together. I had been working on them for weeks. They both had huge smiles on their faces. He timidly reached over and took a hold of her hand, and she blushed magnificently. I couldn't help but smile along with them. At that point Cedric looked up and spotted me. He nudged Katie and pointed in my direction. They both waved happily and Katie mouthed 'thank you'. I just nodded. What a cute couple.

"They look great together, don't they." A voice told me from my left. I nearly jumped out of my clothes, which would have been highly embarrassing, I must say.

"Oliver! I didn't know you were there!"

"Well, I looked out of the Quidditch shop and saw you sitting here alone. I felt kinda bad so...here I am."

"Well, I'm always glad to accept sympathy." I laughed, and he started laughing with me. Then he got a serious look on his face like he was thinking really hard.

"I've been thinking about what you said. You know, about gaining more interests than just Quidditch. You were right...I need more to talk about. Heh, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I was laying in bed the other night thinking about how good our team was looking, and I realized, 'I'm tired of thinking about the team.' I slapped myself pretty hard as soon as I thought those horrible words. It hurt something fierce, lemme tell you. I can still feel it." He added, rubbing the side of his cheek.

"Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey." I just had to be sarcastic.

I almost cracked up at the sheer idiocy of what I had just said, but could tell I needed to be serious for him.

"Emma..." he said warningly, but I could hear the amusement in his voice. "No, seriously. I mean, I can't give up on the team completely, because this is our year to win the Cup. But, I'm going to try and...you know...think about different stuff."

"How's it going so far?" I asked.

"Alright. I usually end up in a loop. Everything reminds me of Quidditch, but I'm becoming better at it."

"What do you think about?"

"Well," he coughed out, suddenly turning red. "I've, er...been thinking about girls."

"Have you?" I said, suddenly fascinated.

"Er...yeah."

"Anyone in particular?"

"You're going to laugh."

"Probably, but tell me anyways."

"Evelyn Darcy." He mumbled. THAT LITTLE WHORE!

"Eve...really." THAT STUPID WITCH! I screamed inside my head while desperately trying to keep my cool on the outside.

"Yeah, I mean, she's good-looking and is a pretty saucy Quidditch player, I must say. She plays on the team for Hufflepuff."

YEAH, AND SHE IS A TOTAL SLUT!

"She's decent." I agreed, still trying to keep my dignity.

"Do you think I have a shot with her?" he asked, tilting that adorable head to get a better look at me, biting his full lower lip in anticipation.

Not if I have anything to say about it.

"I don't know, I'll see what I can find out." I smiled at him and he broke out into a huge grin that made my stomach do a back flip. He threw his arms around me and enveloped me into the tightest hug ever. I would have raped him then and there if I weren't so bloody pissed at him.

He then broke the hug and sat back, looking at the tiny Wizarding village.

"What do you like about her?" I asked coolly.

"She's pretty. She can play Quidditch. Er..."

"So basically you know nothing about her."

"Besides the basics." He retorted.

"Looks aren't everything Oliver."

"They are when you are a 15 year old male with out of control hormones."

"Touché." I admitted defeat.

"But then again, my mum once said that I should go by personality because you can only look at a face for so long."

"Your mum has always been a smart woman."

"Yeah, but at the same time, you have to be somewhat attracted to the person, right? But if you can't talk to them, then what's the point?" He gave me a quizzical look.

"Welcome to adolescence, Ollie."

"I should have stuck with Quidditch." I laughed at his regretful tone.

"Is it always going to be this complicated?" he asked, bending down and grabbing a handful of pebbles and tumbling them through his strong masculine hands.

"Yes."

"Damn it all to hell." He said, throwing a few pebbles to the ground.

"But...when you do fall in love, it is the best feeling in the world. All the complications and hardships that lead up to it are forgotten."

"Ignorance is bliss." He told me and I was surprised on how intelligent he was when he wasn't talking about Quidditch.

"And reality is pain." I finished and we fell silent after that, just watching the sun sink.

"We better head back." He said as the last rays of the sun disappeared behind the horizon. He finished throwing the rest of his pebbles and he slapped my knee as he stood up. I followed him silently, and he casually threw his arm around my shoulder. I had made up my mind. Yes, I was going to talk to Eve and try my best to get them together.

Love is sacrifice.


	4. Ch 4

Ch. 4  
  
Sometimes I astound myself. Penelope Clearwater no longer thinks of Percy as "that freak". She now refers to him as "that smart kid". While some might call that a slight difference, I call it a giant leap down the road to coupledom. She's a good kid, she just doesn't understand Percy. It'll take time, but I think I can get them together. I can't wait to see what Percy does with himself when he has a girlfriend.

I set up a meeting with Evelyn for later tonight. I keep going over what I am going to say to her. I can't believe that I'm going to talk her into going out with my crush. It's blasphemy.

But, by 7:30, I was heading down into the Great Hall where we had agreed to meet. She was already waiting for me.

"Hey Emma." She said, giving me a lukewarm greeting.

"Hey Evie." I said, trying to refrain myself from bitch-slapping her. I had asked around about her, and from what I had heard, she was stuck-up, rude, cocky, mean, and evil. The type that pretends to be your friend but can turn real nasty real quick.

"Sorry I'm late." I apologized, knowing that I was two minutes early.

"Naw, you're fine. I was a little early. Becky Howe was being a total idiot so I left before I worked up the nerve to kill her. Besides, you wanna talk late, try Hattie McCloud. She told me last night that she thinks she might be pregnant! I mean, get out of town! In this day and age? There are spells for that sweetheart! But Hattie was always a little slow in the head. And Marcus Flint ain't no genius either. Ew, imagine if she really were preggers! I mean, how could you do that to a kid? It'd be so ugly!" She scrunched up her face.

I was trying to figure out how I got all that information out of saying, 'Sorry I'm late.'

Evelyn Darcy wasn't impressing me in the slightest. We had never really even talked before and now she was spilling me the secrets of her best friend.

I was still trying to work out a response to that when she turned and asked me a question.

"So," she started as we headed out the doors and onto the grounds. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Er...yeah. I know that we've never really been friends, but you seem like a...nice girl and I thought we could get to know each other."

"You too? It seems like everyone wants to be my friend these days. Wait, sorry, that sounded conceited. I meant, people have been coming up to me more since I've started playing Quidditch, you know, trying to take a piece from the pie." She laughed, this shrilly laugh that gave me goosebumps but in that 'I think I might die' type way.

"Yeah, Hufflepuff is on fire right now." It was the only thing I could think of. I mean, how are you supposed to respond to something like that? I almost changed my mind about talking to her about Oliver, but I did make a promise.

"Your Quidditch team is doing okay too." She told me, nodding enthusiastically, like I should have hope that we might win a game or two. I chose to ignore her look and get straight to the point.

"Yeah, Oliver Wood is Captain this year and he's doing a great job-" she cut me off.

"Oliver Wood? Isn't he that hot Keeper?" -- 'Yeah, and so much more!' I wanted to scream at her but kept my cool to score the date for Ollie.

"Yup, that's the one."

"I'd do anything to bone him." She gushed and my eyeballs almost fell out of their sockets I was so appalled at her frankness and slutiness.

I KNEW she was a skank!

"Just kidding!" she added as an afterthought, laughing again and I shuddered.

"Aren't you friends with him?" Do you think you could hook us up?" She asked me. My mind couldn't handle it. Were all girls this straightforward and cocky and rude? I sincerely hoped not. My conscience screamed at me, 'Stop! Walk away!' but my mouth didn't listen and betrayed me.

"Sure, I'll see what I can do."

"Great!" she replied and surprised me further yet by giving me a hug.

"Thanks Emily!" she cried and she abruptly turned and took off towards the school, mumbling something about having a date with Roger Davies she had to get ready for. Did she seriously just say that? She wants me to hook her up with Oliver and then goes and gets ready for a date with a different guy?

I slumped down on a rock next to the lake and began to replay everything that just happened. For a few seconds I was ashamed of the whole female sex. I mean, I knew girls were mean and slutty and backstabbers, I just never knew it went to that extent. I felt extremely lucky to be 'one of the guys' where I didn't have to deal with it to that extreme.

Once I got over that, I kept thinking, I'm going to set Oliver up with that? I couldn't do it to him. What would I say when he asked? There was nothing to do but tell him the truth. I got up and headed back towards the castle, feeling like I was headed towards my own execution.

He accosted me as soon as I got through the portrait hole.

"Let's go for a walk." He said and pushed me right back out.

"Sure, why not, I don't get enough exercise."

He waited to say anything until we reached a large portrait of dense forest.

"I found this today." He said, giving me a smile and whipping his wand out of his robes. He used it to conjure up a large fan, causing a breeze to enter the painting and move the leaves. A single golden leaf among the green appeared and Oliver stroked it gently. The leaf fell gently towards the ground, and the second it hit, the canvas swung open to reveal a real life version of the art.

He ushered me in past the trees, across a dense patch of grass, moss, twigs, and pine tree needles. Within minutes we were in a clearing, and I realized the trees were just a border to an indoor garden, permanently stuck in springtime.

I could see vibrant, colorful, wonderful smelling flowers everywhere. Lilies, roses, petunias, pansies, morning glories, baby's breath, daises, narcissi, myrtles, poppies, lavenders, lilacs, tulips, carnations, chrysanthemums, bells of Ireland, daffodils, forget-me-nots, gillyflowers, lupines, orchids, marigolds, snapdragons, sunflowers, and every other type of gorgeous flower you could think of. It took my breath away. I'd never seen a more beautiful garden.  
  
"Ohmigod, Oliver. It's beautiful." I got slightly teary-eyed. My mum loves to garden and she had taught me everything I knew about it. I got really homesick at that moment.  
  
"I ran by the painting earlier and noticed the breeze from me moved the leaves. So I experimented for awhile. I knew I had to show you, you know, because of your mum."  
  
"Thanks Ollie." And he wrapped an arm around my waist as I wiped the corner of my eye. My mum and I were extremely close. I wish I could show her this.  
  
Oliver slowly guided me towards the center of the garden where a splendid water fountain of a child holding an umbrella stood. We sat down on the edge.  
  
"I knew you'd like it." He grinned.  
  
"I love it." I said and he gave me a few more moments to take the room in. It looked like an outdoor courtyard, I couldn't tell if the ceiling was enchanted or not.

But enough on the room. I decided to get to the point. "I talked to Evelyn." I started.  
  
"So did I." he said with this light in his eyes. "Earlier, before dinner. You were in the library talking to Penelope. I...er..."accidentally" ran into her. I think we hit it off, no pun intended." He smirked.  
  
"I think you did, because she's interested in you. She wants me to hook you two up."  
  
"That's fantastic!" he said, slapping his hands together.  
  
"Er...Oliver." I tried.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I say something?"  
  
"You don't need to ask permission."  
  
"I know, it's just...it's about Evelyn." He just raised his eyebrows, giving me the look to continue. "Well...I don't think she's good enough for you." I rushed.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She's just..." I couldn't continue. He seemed so excited about her. But I had to let him know how I felt about her.  
  
"Look, I'm going to be honest. If you want to date her, I'm not going to stop you. But I don't think she's a good person. I don't like gossiping, so I'll just say she isn't your type. She's not a person I would want to be friends with. So I'm just letting you know in advance. I don't want to see your heart get broken by her. Because then I'd have to kill her."  
  
"I appreciate it Emma, I really do. I've heard some stuff about her as well, but you know how rumors are. She's the first girl I've ever really liked...you know...in that way. I want to at least give it a shot. I don't always want to wonder 'What if?'"  
  
"Then I give you my blessing." I grinned.  
  
"There's just one thing." He said slowly, and turned his head away from me, closed his eyes and scrunched up his face real tight. He sat there for a moment fighting himself over something. I could tell he couldn't make up his mind on whatever it was.

But then he did. He turned back towards me, grabbed my face with both his hands and dove in towards me.

Before I had time to react, I felt those tantalizing lips on mine and my breath caught in my throat. I had imagined this moment a million times before but not one of them came close to what I was experiencing right now. I was such a cliché. My stomach twisted into a knot, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, a chill ran up my spine, my heart started beating faster, adrenaline pumped through my veins, I became dizzy, I was spinning faster and faster into oblivion.

Then as quickly as it started, it stopped and he pulled away, looking embarrassed. I gasped for air as I tried to figure out why. I wasn't complaining, I just didn't know where it came from.  
  
"Ollie-"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. It's just...I didn't want Evelyn to be my first kiss. I wanted it to be with someone I knew inside and out. My mum always taught me it was an important event. And I knew it wouldn't be the same with anyone else. My first kiss has always had to be with you. I knew that since first year. I'm sorry I didn't warn you ahead of time, and I hope it won't ruin our friendship. And I don't like you in that way...it was just something I had to do and that seemed to be the perfect way.... Are you mad?"  
  
"No. I couldn't be mad at you Oliver. It just shocked me a bit. To be honest, I've always wanted my first kiss to be with you. I understood everything you just said. No worries. Everyone wants their first time to be right. Right person, right moment. I think we accomplished that." I smiled at him, and he broke out into a grin as well. We both knew it wouldn't affect our friendship. It couldn't have been more right for us.  
  
"Well, matchmaker." He started as we headed back to the common room, "When is my date?"  
  
"Next Hogsmeade trip."


	5. Ch 5

Ch.5

I have lost both my best friends to girls. Emma "The Matchmaker" Dobbs has succeeded with not one, but two new couples in a single week. Not a record, but not common either. I finally talked Penelope into going to a 'study date' with Percy. Poor guy, really confident in everything he does except when it comes to girls. However, this time his bumbling personality charmed its way into Penelope's favor. She found him 'absolutely adorable'. And once he calmed down and could talk in coherent sentences, she realized how intellectual he really was.

"I thought I'd he'd be really cocky, you know, because he's brainy, but discovered he was just as sweet as could be. Well, he's also determined, ambitious, and I daresay a bit powerful, but he has this aura around him. I felt a magnetism towards his charisma." She grinned. "He's not the guy I thought he was. I completely misread him. Damn he's hot." She muttered under her breath as he walked into the library and quickly made his way over.

"Hey Penelope." He blushed.

"Hey Emma." He added as an afterthought.

"Hey Percy." Penelope and I answered together.

Percy gave me a look that simply stated to get the hell out of here. I gave in.

"Well, I'm off to, er, find Oliver." And I high-tailed my way out of there. I ended up going back to the common room and sitting alone by the fire. You see, Oliver and Evelyn had hit it off. They had now been dating a full three weeks, and I hadn't seen him since. It was spooky. It's almost like she's brainwashed him. I've never seen anybody so whipped.

I had to talk to him. I couldn't fathom what was happening. He had changed so much in the short time he had been with her. He didn't laugh as much as he used to. His sly, sarcastic wit had changed into a mean, vindictive taunt. He seldom looked me in the eye and he bluntly refused to sit next to me in class or at mealtimes. The kind, loving look he used to have on his face when he looked at me had changed into one of contempt. When I have tried to talk to him, his reply becomes strained and I feel like I am annoying the crap out of him. He wasn't Ollie anymore. He had become someone different, and that petrified me.

To be honest, I don't think he's even allowed to talk to me. The first week they were together, I'd wait up for him in the common room, see how things were going. He'd just brush past me mumbling something about being too tired to chat. That wasn't the Oliver I knew. My boy loved to talk. I mean, yeah, he was always talking about Quidditch, but at the same time he always knew when to listen. I realized that after there was no one to talk to anymore.

Something had to be done. Evelyn Darcy had programmed Oliver into her own twisted version of the perfect, submissive boyfriend.

It made me sick to my stomach.

I got my chance to corner him early one March morning. I felt a tad uneasy targeting him during the Ides of March, but it was the first time I got him alone.

"We have to talk Oliver." I said, cornering him in the common room.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Well, I have something to say to you, and you sure as hell are going to hear me out."

"I don't have time, I've got homework to do."

"This won't take long."

"I said I don't have time." He glared at me, his voice straining. He started to push past me. I shoved right back.

"You will listen to me, even if it requires a full body bind curse. And since I don't know the countercurse, you might as well surrender now."

"I will not submit to your empty threats." He growled and went to go around me. I whipped out my wand and held it in front of his face.

"Don't move." I said, my voice quivering slightly. He stared at it like a man looking down the barrel of a gun. It seemed to change his mind about moving. He made no move, and I took it as a sign he had given up.

"Who are you?" I asked, searching his eyes for an answer, but the gateway to his soul was closed.

"You know who I am."

"I know who you used to be."

"What, I'm different now?"

"Yes."

"You know, that's what people do, they change."

"But only slightly. I don't even recognize you anymore."

"Then maybe you aren't looking hard enough."

"You've got to break up with Evelyn. She's controlling you."

"Evelyn has done nothing but make me a better person!" He shouted at me, the first time either of us had raised our voices. I had hit a nerve.

"If by a better person you mean scumbag, then yeah, you got it right."  
"Who are you to judge me?" He asked, using his height to tower over and intimidate me.

"The same person I've always been."

"Who's that?"

"Your best friend. Somebody that truly cares about you. I can look into your eyes and see you. Not just a face, but your soul. I know what makes you angry, I know what makes you laugh. I know everything about you that she doesn't. Do I sound familiar?"

"Only in memory."

"Then who do you think I am now?"

"Someone who is trying to come between me and Evie."

"Can't you see she has complete control over you? When is the last time you thought for yourself?" He seemed taken slightly aback by those words but recovered quickly.

"You know, she was right about you."

"What lies has she told you about me?"

"Lies, oh no, not lies. Perfect truth. She told me from the very beginning that you would get jealous, possessive even. She knew that you wouldn't be able to see me happy. You've got to tear me down."

"When have I EVER torn you down? Am I not the person that held you all night when your Grandpa died? Who was there when you didn't make the Quidditch team in your second year? Who practiced with you every night for a YEAR to make you better? I did. Am I not the one that has been to every Quidditch match and practice rooting for you? I have ALWAYS been there for you. Who else can make you laugh the way I can? Does she make you laugh Oliver? Would she be there for you when you really needed her?"

He seemed stunned. He thought carefully before answering me.

"I do not doubt her loyalties to me. She would be there for me as I would be there for her."

"Her loyalties to you? Do you know the same night she asked me to hook the two of you up she had a date with Roger Davies?"

"You LIE!" he shouted.

"I would never lie to you."

"That is enough Emma! I'm not going to put up with this, or you, anymore. I'm tired of dealing with you and your jealousy. I have made my choice, I love Evelyn and that is enough for me. She may have her faults, but she's perfect in my eyes. I don't need you anymore. Just...stay away from me. Stay away from us. I don't want to ever talk to you again, and I don't ever want to see you again. I won't let you pull me down."

"You don't mean that." My voice was definitely cracking now. My worst fears were materializing right in front of me.

"I have never felt more definite in my life. This is our goodbye Emma."

I didn't want to believe his words, but the cold, icy, steeliness of his eyes told the truth. He really hated me. He despised me. How did she do it? How could she have completely transformed him? My eyes welled up with tears and I tensed up as he took the opportunity to leave. I slowly turned around as he marched up the staircase to his dormitory. The tears started to spill freely as the reality of what just happened hit me. I collapsed to the floor and started sobbing into my hands.

My life had just walked out.


	6. Ch 6

(an: Thanks to all of you that have reviewed. I appreciate it more than I can say. It inspires me to turn out chapters faster. That's a hint, by the way. ;) Just wanted to let you know that it'll be a little more than a week before I update again as I am going on vacation. I hope to have a chapter or two before I get back. Can't make any promises, o'course. [You know you're a HP fan if the words 'Rough game, Quidditch' are popping into your head right now] Anywho, sorry this chapter is short. I originally planned on writing a lot more to it, but it seemed to work well where I stopped it. And to all of you that said that you can relate to Emma, I'm glad. I was trying to go for a realistic viewpoint. Most of the stuff in this story is exaggerated storytelling of actual events that have happened either to me or my friends. Well, on to the chapter.)  
  
Ch. 6  
  
As much as I hated it, I avoided Oliver for the rest of the school-year. I didn't want to risk pushing him further away. I quickly sank into a depression. I had never felt so lost in my life. The excessive amounts of homework became the only thing keeping me going. I latched onto it like a lifesaver, pouring myself into the work. I started not only working on mandatory homework, but also completing the recommended homework. And when that didn't satisfy me anymore, I asked for extra credit homework. You see, when I was working, I couldn't think about him.

I wasn't sleeping or eating anymore. It seemed pointless. So I was up before everyone else working, I worked through all the meal times and breaks, and I was the last one to go to bed. I usually passed out from exhaustion, my pillow soaked from the tears. And when I did sleep, I had reoccurring nightmares that I would wake up screaming from, drenched in a cold sweat.

It was taking a toll on my appearance. The bags under my eyes were getting large enough to carry my books around in and I had lost almost twenty pounds. The teachers were getting worried about me and I was sent by them to Professor McGonagall's office a couple times a week. She warned me to slow down and start eating more, but I ignored her warnings.

Towards the beginning of May, the teachers had banded together and stopped giving me recommended or extra credit homework. They guarded me carefully at meal times, refusing to let me leave the Great Hall until I had eaten at least a plateful. Madam Pomfrey had me in the hospital wing every night after dinner drinking Pepper-up Potions.

Percy and Penelope tried their best to help me, but I didn't want to bring them down with me, so I pushed them away. I pushed everyone away. I appreciated their concern, but nothing they did could make me better. My body was now controlling everything I did. I was on automatic.

The reasonable side of me told me to get over him. Nobody was worth doing this to yourself. But what was left of my heart told me to never give up on him. If you love him this much, you should always keep fighting for him. I knew I would never find a best friend like him again. Nobody in this world would ever feel right.

So I continued on my downward spiral. O.W.L.'s came and went and all the hard work paid off. The questions seemed too easy and the practical tests pleased the inspectors immensely. I know I passed with flying colors. And so the school year ended.

Once I got home, I no longer had school work to lean on. I turned to our garden and the local library instead. I tried desperately to recreate the indoor garden at school in my backyard, but without the aid of magic, it failed dreadfully. The garden looked great with what came up, but it was no where close to the beauty of that enchanted room.

When I wasn't working in the garden, I found solace in reading poetry. Emily Dickinson and Edgar Allen Poe were two of my favorites. They seemed to agree with my mood. The exquisiteness of the lyrics moved my soul in ways I had never experienced. They seemed to reawaken me. Passion was stirring inside of me again and it felt wonderful. It was a new beginning. And when I read all the poetry books in the library, I picked up a pen and started writing my own feelings into poems.

It was therapy. Being able to release all of that love, hate, stress, depression, confusion, and resentment was instrumental to my mental health. I stopped having the nightmares and was able to get a full night's sleep. I even smiled for the first time in five months on my way to London to get my school supplies. Bored in the car, I wrote a rather nasty poem about the guy on a motorcycle in front of us. His pants weren't pulled up far enough and we got a wonderful view of his ass crack. I actually giggled. It was like a breath of fresh air. It was at that instant I knew that I would be okay. I would never be the same, but I would live. Beneath the poem I wrote a simple sentence that summed up everything.

Behind passing clouds, the sun still shines. 


	7. Ch 7

(an: Thanks again to all those who review. It encourages me beyond measure. I had a great vacation, which invariably lead me to this chapter. Hope you enjoy.)

Ch. 7

I managed to avoid him on that trip back to school. The thought of just seeing him again made me shake. I was so nervous. My emotions were split in two, fighting for domination. I needed to see him, yet I never wanted to lay eyes upon him again.

We, mercifully, completely missed each other until we sat down in the Great Hall. He was across the table, seven people down to my right. I caught his profile with my peripheral vision. I knew he was watching me as well. It was just a question of whether or not one of us would look up.

He was the first to try, about halfway through the meal. I saw him stare pointedly at me. He was trying to get my attention. I immediately felt tears well up in my eyes and I suddenly couldn't breath. I cursed at myself. I thought I had gotten over him. I pushed back my barely touched plate and fled from the room and back to our dormitory. Thank Merlin I was a prefect. I ran up to my room and fell into my familiar bed, tears pouring down my face until the sweet release of slumber took me away.

I woke up early the next morning, before everything else, including the sun. I sat on a window seat facing east, waiting for the magical moment when our star rises above the horizon. It was relaxing, just staring out into the inky blackness without a single thought in my head.

Just when I started to see the faintest rays shining over the mountains, I heard him come down the spiral staircase and walk up slowly behind me. I knew it was him. I always know when it is him. He didn't have to do anything but walk up behind me and the tears started flowing again.

Before I acknowledged that he was there, I just sat in time, watching the sunrise, trying to compose my thoughts and feelings. I wanted to turn around and kill him. I seriously desired to wring his neck with my bare hands until his lips turned blue and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Yet I had the strongest urge to turn around and rush into his arms and cry out all my frustrations while he held me. I wanted to scream at him, to spew verbal venom at him, to use vicious rhetoric to destroy him the way he had done to me. I wanted to feel his fingers flow through my hair as his soothing Scottish brogue told me that everything was right now. I wanted him to tell me that the past five months had been nothing but a horrible nightmare, that I was awake now, back in reality. I wanted to hate him.

At last the tip of the sun shone over the mountains and I could no longer look at the fleeting beauty. Trying my best to keep all emotion out of my voice, I repeated one of my favorite poems by Paul Laurence Dunbar. It was the only way I could acknowledge he was there without having an emotional breakdown.

"An angel, robed in spotless white; bent down and kissed the sleeping Night. Night woke to blush, the sprite was gone. Men saw the blush and called it dawn." I barely whispered it, but I know he heard every word.

"That was beautiful." He said softly in return. I just blinked another tear away.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, a slight quiver in his voice. When I still said nothing, he continued, "You were right. And I'm sorry I couldn't see it."

He was silent for a few more moments.

Then he said, "I, uh, went to her house early this August to surprise her... I even got her some daises, they were her favorite. But when I got there... she wasn't alone...When I landed in her back yard, who else should I find next to her but Adrian Pucey. That son of a bitch was stroking her cheek and whispering sweet nothings into her ear."

I could hear the anguish in his voice. He was tremendously upset.

"I loved her Emma." He choked. "I loved her because I thought she loved me. And I needed that so bad that I destroyed my relationships with the only people who really cherished me... But I was just her plaything. She used me, Emma...I thought she loved me...she just laughed it off when I confronted her about Pucey...she said she knew it was over with me weeks ago...we were nothing but a fling...I meant nothing to her...I don't understand..." he spoke in such agony and misery that I wanted to torture Evelyn Darcy until she bled to death.

A few more moments passed before he could speak again.

"You were right. She is evil, and she swept me away... I just got so caught up with her..." he broke off. My heart was weeping for him.

I turned around to face him. I found him sitting on the floor, his back leaning against an armchair. His legs were folded up beneath him, giving his arms a place to rest while he buried his head in them. He looked so innocent, so weary.

What to do? What to say? I had to forgive him.

And humor is my best defense mechanism.

"I should have let you stick with Quidditch."

He laughed through a repressed sob. It made one hell of a funny noise. We both burst out laughing at the racket, howling through tears, relieving both our hearts.

I had my Oliver back.


	8. Ch 8

(an: I drop the f bomb in this chapter. Sorry. I just read the line on a t-shirt and it was my inspiration for the whole chapter. Oh, and special brownies to those who can spot the name of a music group.)

Ch. 8

Evelyn Darcy must pay. It had been three months since school started, and I had finally solved all the problems that I had created for myself. I had apologized to my friends, thanked my teachers, and built my friendship with Ollie back to where it had been before that bitch entered the picture.

It was time to extract my revenge. She had almost destroyed both of our lives and probably countless others.

I was sitting in the common room thinking of ways to torment her when the perfect help sat down in front of me.

"One of us is thinking about sex. . . okay, it's me."

"A hard on doesn't count as personal growth, Fred."

"You amuse us." He said, grinning. His twin sat next to him with an identical smile plastered to his face.

"Look, Wood told us what happened between you, him, and Evelyn." George said with a look of compassion.

"We hate her as well." Fred told me.

"She screwed us over one day in Potions." George continued.

"I wish she had just screwed us. Instead she ratted us out."

"We won't go into details for your own protection."

"But I still have the scars from that detention." Fred finished, giving me a nasty look.

I gave them a look of sympathy.

"Look, long story short, we want to help." George said, giving me an evil smirk.

"Of course, we want a little something in return, after all, we are business men." Fred said giving me a matching smirk. When had the Weasley twins grown up?

"What do you want in exchange?"

"They call you the Matchmaker, correct?" Fred asked.

"Ohhhh. Who is it?"

"Angelina."

"And you George? Who am I to set you up with?"

"I'm still deciding."

"So I set you up, and you help me destroy Evelyn."

"Right." Said Fred.

"Deal." I said, sticking my hand out for a handshake.

"Deal." The twins said in unison, but they ignored my handshake.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you milady." George said as he gently took my hand up to his lips. I blushed. What a gentleman.

"I can't wait until we start in our business together." Said Fred, kissing my fingers as well. Their mamma raised them right.

We agreed to keep Oliver out of this for the time being. He was still getting over her. When the time was right, he would help.

I knew my decision to involve the twins would prove indispensable. The following Monday morning I was making my way down to breakfast when an indignant cry rang out from the next corridor. I heard somebody being slapped and I rushed around the corner. There was Evelyn running away from the twins. Fred had his hand on his face and he called out after her.

"Okay, okay! I take it back! Unfuck you!"

"FRED WEASLEY!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out from behind me.

"Macho law prevents me from admitting I'm wrong." He spurted out, twirling around with a horrified look on his face.

"That's a detention for you Fred."

"Professor," George tried, "Under certain circumstances, profanity provides a relief denied even to prayer."

"Not in school, however. George, you can join him." She started to walk away when she changed her mind. "You know, I will always cherish the initial misconceptions I had about you two."

"Much appreciated ma'am." George said politely

"I suppose if you two can't be a good example, then you'll just have to be a horrible warning."

"A value we take to heart." Fred said, covering his heart with his hand and dipping into a bow.

Woman's instinct told me McGonagall wanted to break out into a smile. She kept her face locked into a disapproving glare though as she moved along. Who could resist the Weasley charm? Even I had a small crush on Charlie in my early days at school.

"Is she gone?" Fred asked. I nodded. "Thank Merlin. I was sweating like a pregnant nun."

"Why did she give me a detention?" George asked. "I didn't do anything." He flipped the bird at the hallway that McGonagall had disappeared behind. As Murphy's law would have it, McGonagall came back around the corner holding an envelope.

"That is why you got a detention Mr. Weasley." She said with what I swear was a smirk on her face.

George stood there speechless. As did Fred. And me.

McGonagall was my new hero.

"How does she do it?" Fred asked when she had vanished into the next hallway.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"We told Evelyn that we caught Adrian and Marcus in a rather compromising position last night." George told me.

"She told us to sod off."

"And that's when my business partner-in-crime told her to eff off."

"And I think you caught the rest." Fred finished.

"That I did."

"Well, see you at practice tonight." They said at the same time before turning around and heading off to God knows where.

That's right, I was the manager of the Quidditch team again. I had skived off my duties towards the end of last year, but now that me and Ollie were friends again, my obligation had returned.

I had also decided to use the time to hook Fred and Angelina up.

Early before practice, as everyone was pulling their gear on, I put my plan into action.

I stormed into the locker room with tears rolling down my flushed face waving a piece of paper around in my hand.

"Fred Weasley, you buggertwit! I thought we had something going on! I thought we were going somewhere! All those love notes exchanged between the two of us? Just when I had the nerve to ask you on a date to Hogsmeade you write me a letter saying you are in love with Angelina? How could you do it to me?" I know Fred was shocked to hear all of this, but bless his little troublemaking heart. He covered up so nicely.

"I'm sorry Emma, but it is time to explain those letters. They weren't written by me."

All eyes were on us. This was so much fun.

"What do you mean? Don't lie to me, I deserve the truth." I said, cracking my voice.

"The truth my friend is simple. Those love letters were written by George." I heard all the girls gasp. Well, Harry gasped too.

"George?" I whispered, getting into full character. George played along as well.

"Yes, it is true. I only signed Fred's name because I was afraid of rejection. When he told me of his affection of Angelina did I tell him what I had been doing. He sent the letter you are holding. But I can keep it a secret no more. I love you Emma." He surprised everyone by pulling me in for a kiss. His lips were so soft. Damn the boy could kiss passionately. The girls and Harry gasped again. I heard Oliver drop his clipboard.

I pulled away with a smile on my face and turned to see Fred grabbing Angelina's hands and standing her up for a kiss as well. She responded rather well, kissing him back.

Mission accomplished.

"Team! Pitch!" Oliver yelled, ruining the moment. The team headed out and I lingered for a second to talk to Oliver.

Slapping his arm I scolded him. "You could have given them a second."

"They'll be over in a month."

"Ten sickles says they'll be over in four." I expected him to shake on it, but he was distracted.

"Since when have you and George been..."

"George and I been what?" Sometimes I was such an idiot.

"Writing letters? I thought you would have at least told me."

"Oh, that. We haven't been writing letters. That was all a ploy to get Fred and Angie together."

"But you kissed."

"All for show. We like to call it improv. In fact, the twins had no idea that was coming."

"They didn't?"

"Nope."

"Well then, good." He smiled at me then rushed out to start practice.

Urgh. Boys.

After practice was over, the team showered and headed out. Fred winked at me as he walked out with Angelina, his arm thrown around her.

Oliver came out and I started heading back with him when I heard my name being called out.

"Hey Emma!" George yelled and Ollie and I stopped.

"Hey George!" I greeted him.  
"Can we talk...privately?" he asked, glancing at Oliver.

"Just have her home by midnight." Ollie said before leaving.

"George, you are a genius. Thanks for playing along in there."

"No problem. I just wanted to let you know that I know who I want you to hook me up with."

"English?"

"Our deal. I know who I want to be hooked up with."

"Great, who is it?"

"Well...you."


	9. Ch 9

(an: sorry for the time lapse between the last few chapters. I actually had writer's block for Ch. 8 until I saw that t-shirt. Hope you liked the slight twist at the end. It surprised even me. And the music group was Right Said Fred of the infamous "I'm Too Sexy" era. Welp, enjoy.)

Ch.9

"Me?" I asked and started choking on my own spit.

"Ohmigod." He looked startled as he pounded on my back.

"I'm alright. Just surprised." I said, catching my breath.

"I shouldn't have said anything."

"Naw, it's alright. It just. . . I was. . .um. . .Time-out. Gimme a second to think." I stared out at the Quidditch pitch. George. George Weasley likes me. A Weasley twin wants me. Damn. Where to start. He's two years younger than me. But he's hot. And he can kiss. On the other hand I'm in love with Oliver. But that's not going anywhere. I don't think it is anyways. Ollie did seem upset that George and I had 'gotten together'. But he could have just been upset I didn't tell him. Oh, what the hell are you thinking about Oliver for. This is about George. The same kid that wants to date you. Aw, shit, I need more time.

"I need to sleep on the idea." I said, looking up into those hazel-green eyes. So hopeful.

"O-okay." He stammered.

Awkward moment.

"See ya tomorrow." I said, leaving him standing there.

What in the hell am I going to do?

Talk to Oliver. That was the first thing to pop in my head. But talk to him about George? Worth a shot.

"Ollie!" I shouted, even though he was sitting not five feet from me.

"What?" he shouted back.

"Let's go for a walk!"

"Sure, I need to practice it more."

So we headed off to the enchanted garden, which had become our special spot to talk.

"Uh, you remember when I said that George and I didn't have anything going on?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when he pulled me back, he admitted that he liked me. Ohmigod. That kiss in there was real! I didn't think about that!"

He just sat there staring at me.

"I don't know if I even like him in that way. I've never really thought about him before. What should I do Ollie? Should I at least give it a try?" I looked at him pleadingly.

"Wait, that kiss was real?" he asked.

"Urgh. Yes, now I know it was. But he likes me Ollie. What am I supposed to do?"

"So you're telling me George Weasley likes you."

That's what I've been saying dumbass. That was mean. Calm down a bit.

"Yes."

"And you like him?"

"I don't know."

"But you are asking me if you should give him a shot."

"Yes."

"I dunno."

"No advice?"

"Why are you asking me? This is about what you want. I don't have much luck in relationships, remember?" He was getting defensive.

"I remember, Oliver. You're just my best friend and I want your input on this."

"My input? Date him if you want. It's your life."

"Fine. I will." I started getting huffy. I couldn't help it. He was being such an ass about this.

"Go ahead then."

"Why are you being such an ass?"

"Because I can."

"There's a good comeback."

"Why do you want to date George?"

"Because I can."

"Can we quit fighting like five-year-olds?" he asked.

"You started it."

"Emma." He said warningly.

"Okay, fine. Truce."

"Truce. Why do you want to date George?"

"I don't know if I want to. That's why I'm talking to you."

"Okay. My thoughts? George is a good guy. A troublemaker, yes. Funny as hell. Will he treat you right? Yes. But he's not good enough for you."

Where had I heard that before?

"Why not?"

"Because no one will ever be good enough for you."

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"Okay, no one will ever be good enough for you in my eyes."

"Aww. But you realize I'm going to have to start dating sooner or later."

"Do I get to choose?"

"No."

"Cause I pick later."

"You don't get to choose."

"Damn."

I smiled.

"So are you going to date him?"

"Might as well try."

"I'll support you then."

"Thanks buddy."

"Just don't show him this room, because it's ours."

"Deal."

"And no more kissing in the locker rooms."

"Deal."

"How about no kissing at all."

"Not happening. Nice try though."

"Can I chaperone your dates?"

"Hell no."

"Can I-"

"Quit trying."

"Okay."

"Let's go."

"Fine."

When we got to the common room, I dropped off Oliver and picked up George.

"George! Get your ass out here!"

"What's up?" he asked as soon as the portrait closed behind him. I wasted no time in shoving him up against the wall and kissing him. Better the second time around.

"I guess this means you like me?" he asked after I stopped attacking him.

"We'll see."


	10. Ch 10

(Since I upgraded to an R rating, figured I might as well stretch the content to match. But only a little. Love scene in this one, but nothing graphic. I want to say thank you again for all the wonderful reviews you guys give. I was having the worst day when I got home Friday. Then I read all the comments you gave for Ch. 9 and it instantly cheered me up. It made my week. Thank you. And I guess it's time to put in my disclaimer, because I don't think I've done one yet. J.K. Rowling owns all. As in everything. That's all for now.)

Ch. 10

"Where are we go-"

"Shush a second."

"What-"

"Seriously, shut up for one minute and you'll find out. . .dear." George added as an afterthought. For some odd reason he decided to wake me up at two in the morning for a walk. We were currently hidden behind a statue of Wanda the Wanderer. I thought it might be for a make-out session, but he seemed to be waiting for someone else.

Turned out to be Fred.

"Are they coming?" George asked.

Fred looked at a piece of parchment in his hand.

"Yup. T minus thirty seconds." He said before scrunching behind the statue with us.

"Will someone tell-"

"No! Be quiet." They yelled at me in hushed voices.

I found out why twenty-eight seconds later.

Adrian Pucey and Evelyn Darcy were meeting at the statue across the hall from us.

God Bless the Weasley twins.

It wasn't five minutes later before Pucey's pants were around his ankles and he was going at it with Eve. Man-whore and skank meet at last.

George and Fred raised their wands at the same time and whispered the same spell. It took Darcy and Pucey a few minutes to realize what had happened to them, but it took me even longer.

Both of their feet were stuck to the floor, as if someone had super-glued them down. Not only that, but Pucey couldn't get his pants back on, neither could Eve get her shirt on.

And God Bless Murphy's law, because just then Peeves came around the corner. He spotted them, realized what was going on, and started yelling at the top of his lungs. I had never seen him so ecstatic.

I quickly put a silencing charm on myself as I started cracking up. Fred and George grabbed me by the elbows and ushered me into a secret passageway behind us I didn't know was there.

"You guys are brilliant. I bow down and surrender." I told them, still laughing, after I had removed the charm, of course. "How lucky that Peeves showed up!"  
"Why, we invited him." George told me, kissing my cheek.

"And not only will they get numerous detentions by all the teachers surrounding them now, but thanks to Peeves and us, the entire school will know." Fred said.

"It's about time that bitch gets what she deserves." I said, realizing that I felt like justice had been served. Evelyn had paid what she owed.

I was whole again.

"Thank you honey." I said, wrapping my arms around George's broad shoulders and kissing him.

"You're welcome." Fred said from behind me.

"And you Fred." I said, pulling away from George and kissing his twin on the cheek.

True to their word, the duo (as well as the poltergeist) had spread the word. The entire school was buzzing about what had happened. Adrian was the new King of the Slytherins. Evelyn tried to hold her head up high, but everyone could tell she was severely distraught. I almost felt sorry for her. But then I remembered the five months of hell she had put me through and I suddenly felt satisfied.

Then I looked across the table at Oliver. I couldn't read what he was feeling. So I asked.

"Knut for your thoughts?"

"Are the rumors true?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

Uh-oh.

"She was there with us when Fred and I did it." George came to my rescue. Aw, my knight in shining armor.

"You guys did it?" he asked, his voice rising above the crowd.

"For Merlin's sake keep your voice down. Yes. We did it. To punish her for what she did to you and Emma." Fred told him.

For a second I thought Ollie might punch one or both of the twins. Then he broke out into a grin.

"Bout time somebody punished that bitch."

I could have shouted in relief. He was over her.


	11. Ch 11

(an: Sorry these chapters have been so short. They just seem like good places to stop.)

Ch. 11

The whole school was in a frenzy. All those attacks on Muggle-borns. I'm scared. I mean, I could be next. Penelope was attacked a few days ago. It hit me hard. But the thing that got me was I had never seen Percy so shook up. I've been staying up late, comforting him. It's been difficult because no one knows they were dating. They had been keeping it a secret because of his brothers. His siblings would never let him live it down. I should know, I'm dating one of them. Talk about a conflict of interests. I can't let my boyfriend know that one of my best friends is dating a girl that was attacked. Damn.

My thoughts were interrupted by a squeal and an attack.

"Emma! Guess what!" Alicia said as she assaulted me.

"We landed on the moon." I tried. She ignored me.

"My mom got married."

"Congrats. . . wait a minute, your mom was dating my uncle."

"No shit, Sherlock. WE'RE COUSINS!" she shrieked, hugging me. Lei and I had set up her mom with my uncle a few years ago. Lei was one of my few female friends because of it.

"My mom just wrote me to say they had eloped. How romantic." She swooned.

Fred and George broke out into their own rendition of "It's a Small World After All."

Percy started yelling at them.

"How can you sing at a time like this? Ten points from Gryffindor."

I ended up hearing a ton of swear words I didn't know existed.

But they were cool.

Four detentions later and everything was okay again. I don't know what I did to deserve a detention, but that McGonagall is on top of things. I don't even question her anymore.

Turns out not forty minutes later, my detention was earned in Potions class.

Snape was being a frog's ass as usual. Percy usually does really well in Potions, but with everything going on, he added the dragon dung two steps too early. Snape started in on Perce, and I cracked.

"I don't know what your problem is, _Professor_ Snape, but I bet it's hard to pronounce. Just out of curiosity, were your parents siblings?"

I seriously thought he was going to hit me. The entire class sat there in shock.

"If anybody's looking for me, I'll be in Dumbledore's office." I said and marched out of the dungeons, just in time to hear Snape screaming in a rage.

Why do I get myself into these situations?

Since I didn't know where Dumbledore's office was, I ended up going to McGonagall's office.

"I screwed up again." I said, marching into her room.

"I figured you would."

Thanks, McGonagall.

"I snapped in Snape's class. I mean, with all these attacks, and I've been staying up late comforting Percy, because I'm the only one who knows he was dating Penelope. So when Snape started tearing down Percy's work and I could see him getting upset, I mouthed off to Snape to get the attention away from Percy."  
"I bet he didn't like that."

"No, he didn't. But part of me wanted to get out all my frustrations and being disrespectful to a teacher seemed like a good way to do it. I know it's not the right way, but it still felt good."

I could have stopped.

But McGonagall was listening so well that I let everything out.

"You know what else? Dating George is not right, but it feels good. I shouldn't be doing this to him. I don't like him in that way. He's a great friend and so much fun to be around, but I'm not in love. What I love is having a boyfriend. Someone to hold me. I love kissing him, that's for sure. It's not fair to either of us. Because when I kiss him I imagine I'm kissing Oliver. Ollie's the one I'm in love with. We've been best friends since that first train ride and I've been hopelessly in love with him ever since. I mean, even if we never married, he would always be that guy. The one I could have been with. I mean, I know what it is to be without him, and that was the darkest period of my life. I don't think I could do it again. We could be great, him and I. We would make a brilliant couple. There's just one tiny little detail that shoots the whole idea to hell. He doesn't like me. Okay, there's two details. He doesn't know I like him. We need to work on that. But that idiot has one love and that's Quidditch. Life's funny alright. And just when you realize it's a bitch, it goes and has puppies."

There was a slight pause after all this.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Know what you have to do?"

"Yes."

"Good. Your detention is tomorrow at eight."

I left quietly.


	12. Ch 12

(an: I'm so sorry. My English teacher gave my class two weeks to turn in a project that we normally have six weeks to complete. For two weeks my life was school, soccer practice, English homework, and sleep. I spent over 20 hours on that thing. I better get an A on it. Lol. Just kidding. Now on to the story.)

Ch. 12

Sometimes things are easier said than done. In my case it took six months to put into action. Yes, I know, I'm a complete loser.

I couldn't help it, I liked the security I had with George. And I couldn't admit to Oliver that I liked him because if he rejected me it would ruin our friendship and I couldn't live with that.

So as I tried to build up my courage to fix things, days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and before I knew it half a year had passed since that day in McGonagall's office.

A lot happens in six months. School ended, as did summer, and suddenly I was facing my last year at Hogwarts. All those people who were Petrified were awaken. Perce and Penny's relationship had gone public, and while the twins gave him a hard time, most people thought they were cute together. Fred and Angelina broke up and got back together so often even they had trouble keeping track of whether they were on or not.

Adrian and Evelyn had split. Later Adrian's popularity waned after he stole Hattie McCloud away from Marcus Flint. Flint wasn't happy about it, and they eventually figured out a way to reverse the spell he put on Pucey. Flint then settled for Evelyn, telling everyone it was because she was an easy lay. Since they are still together, most people believe it. I know I do.

My uncle Sebastian and Genevieve (Alicia's mom) are still together. He even went as far to adopt Lei and her siblings. The newlyweds are also having a baby, due sometime next March. Lei has nicknamed it "The Accident".

Things change, that's for sure. Except for the whole George and Oliver thing. The one thing I needed to change the most I left the same. I wish I could just tell them without any repercussions. But then they would have to be emotionless. I don't know which is worse.

At least I have something to distract me. We have made it to Quidditch season! Thanks to all of those attacks, Quidditch had been cancelled at the end of last year. This was our last chance to get the Cup. Ollie was freaking out. When I had gone to his house over the summer, I spent all my time devising new Quidditch plays. If it is humanly possible to pull some of them off, we have a shot.

Speaking of the devil.

"Emma! I found you!" Oliver interrupted me. I had been doing my homework. Well, it was more like I was staring at it.

"You did! Now it's your turn to go hide."

"Quit being a smartass."

"Better a smartass than a dumbass."

"This is serious. Do you remember working on a piece of green parchment this summer? I had this play on it, but I can't find it and I'm freaking out because I really need it and I can't find it, and I can't remember what was on it, and if I can't find it, then the entire Quidditch team is screwed and it'll be all my fault." He said in one breath and slumped in the chair beside me, his face buried in his hands.

I started getting worried about him.

"Breath Oliver. Oxygen is critical to your brain. I have it. You told me to take it because it was important and if it was important then you would lose it."

I thought he just might cry.

He certainly was teary-eyed as he followed me up the stairs to my dormitory. He sat on my bed silently as I looked for his precious parchment.

"Here it is." I said, tossing him his prize. He looked at me gratefully.

"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, you'd have to be more organized, that's for sure."

"Seriously. You've always been there for me. I treated you like shit last year and you forgave me no questions asked. I don't think you understand how much that meant to me. . .or how much you mean to me." He stopped there, turning red, obviously embarrassed that he had said too much.

Did he just admit that he cared for me? Hmm.

"It's nice to know I'm appreciated."

"More than you know." He said under his breath, but I heard him anyway.

"What do you mean-"But I was cut off by the sudden arrival of my boyfriend.

"Hey Emma. Hi Oliver." George waved. Part of me was mad he interrupted something important, but a bigger part of me was curious.

"How did you get up here?"

"I walked."

"But the staircases-"

"Minor detail. Can I borrow you for a moment?"

Leave it to a Weasley twin to beat the system.

"Ollie, do you mind?" I asked.

"Naw, I have to go over this anyway."

"We'll continue our conversation later." I told him as he headed out before us.

"Come on." George said, grabbing my hand and rushing me out of the common room, down through the castle, and out onto the Quidditch pitch.

"Don't we spend enough time down here?" I asked, thinking of the many Quidditch practices we had had so far this year.

"Lay down." He ordered me, ignoring my question.

"Should I spread them?" I asked sarcastically.

"Just lay down with me." He said softly. This time I didn't joke around. We laid down together, my head on his shoulder, our arms wrapped around each other.

"We can't keep on doing this." He said after a few minutes.

"I know."

"It's been fun."

"It has."

"I just think we make better friends."

"I agree."

"Do you mind if I date your cousin?"

"Lei? Naw, just as long as I can date your Quidditch captain."

"Fine by me."

"Thanks for a great ten months George."

"No problem." He said with that sexy smirk on his face.

"We were good together weren't we." He added.

"Dang sure."

He kissed my temple. It was a signal that all was well. I suddenly felt relieved. Breaking up with George was so easy.

Even though I hadn't been in love with him, I would always cherish the time we spent together. He was such a great guy, how could I not?

We laid there for a few more minutes before getting up and heading back to the castle. As we walked I suddenly remembered the conversation between me and Oliver.

Holy macaroni.


	13. Ch 13

(an: The poem she repeats is a song by Hoobastank. They own it, even if Emma tries to claim it. Thanks for all the reviews. You guys kick butt.)

Ch. 13

Today is our first Quidditch match of the season. Merlin I'm nervous. The weather has been horrible all week. Of course, Oliver had us out every day training in it. Mainly because those crappy Slytherins "couldn't play". Damn them. I had to sit out in the pouring rain for a week because they didn't want to get wet. Probably afraid they'd melt.

Oliver couldn't even talk when he tried to give his pep talk. I believe he actually gurgled. I've never heard a seventeen year old male gurgle before.

So, we followed him out to the pitch and I took my seat on the bench. About five minutes later, I got pissed off when I realized the game had started and I couldn't see a damn thing.

This sucked.

So here I was, sitting alone on a bench, soaked to my underwear, staring at a thunderstorm, when I got the hiccups.

This really sucked.

I considered going back to the castle, figuring no one would miss me, when Oliver called a time-out.

He informed us that we were fifty points up. I was curious to how the hell he knew. I was sitting in front of the score box and I didn't know. Okay, I was in a bad mood. I mean, how in the crap-house was Harry going to see in this? Then that Granger girl came down and put a spell on Potter's glasses. I could have kissed her. That's when I saw that Oliver had the same look on his face. Suddenly I wanted to punch that stupid Grungy girl. Funny how your moods change when you're boobs are hanging around your waist because your bra is ten pounds heavier when wet.

And so the game started again.

Then I realized something. Lightning is my friend. It allowed me to see the game mere milliseconds at a time.

Minutes later, I got pissed at lightning. What a bitch she turned out to be. One minute things were going good, I thought, but then Diggory saw the Snitch. I figured Potter could beat him to it. Wrong again. Harry passed out and fell close to fifty feet to the ground.

Hufflepuff wins.

Gryffindor loses.

Dementors running wild.

Harry was unconscious on the ground.

And I couldn't find Oliver.

I was going to find Murphy and kill him. Who the hell comes up with a theory as cracked-ass as that, then curses the world with it. "Whatever can go wrong, will." Bleeding ass idiot. Better for everyone to think you are a fool than to open your mouth and prove it, Murphy.

I decided to stop ranting and find Ollie. I had a couple of guesses to where he was, and they all lead me to the locker room showers.

I found him sitting on the floor underneath the showerhead, letting the water cascade over his already-wet uniform. His mouth was hanging open, overflowing with water, and his eyes were closed.

"Hey crackpot, hasn't anyone ever told you that you can't drown yourself?"

He spit the water out.

"You got a better idea?"

I sat down next to him under the water. What the hell, I was wet already.

"We lost." He said.

"Yes, Captain Obvious, we did lose, but we still have a shot."

"Only if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw by more than two hundred points. Then we'd have to beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

"And Slytherin would have to lose to Hufflepuff."

"We have about a one in a million shot of any of that happening. So we're screwed."

"What about a rematch, I mean, dementors have to be interference, right?"

"I already admitted to everyone that Diggory won it fair and square."

"Oh, Ollie."

"How's Harry?"

"I think he's still unconscious."

Oliver muttered a curse word.

I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Do you have any more of that poetry?" he asked. I blinked a few times, trying to figure out where that came from. I realized he was talking about that Dawn poem. I racked my brain for the perfect poem for the situation. I could think of only one.

"I, like a rock sink. Sinking till I hit the bottom. The water is much deeper than I thought. Nothing to swim with. Kicking, but I keep sinking. A lesson no one could have ever taught."

"That's so sad. Is there any more?" he asked. I knew it was making him feel better, so I kept going.

"Cause I can almost breath the air. Right beyond my fingertips. I'll turn around and pick up the pieces. One more push and I'll be there. Back where I belong. I'll turn around and pick up the pieces."

"Keep going." He begged me, laying his head atop of mine.

"I see the picture. Blurry but now it's in focus. A fairy tale I purchased on my own. I finally woke up. Everything is better. A chance for me to open up and grow."

"Who wrote that?" he asked now.

"I did." I answered, and I felt him tense up. I decided to finish it.

"Suffocating, sinking further. Almost everyday. Barely treading water. Knowing I will not give up. I will not give up."

"Why did you write that?" he whispered. I didn't answer him.

"It was because of me, wasn't it." He said the words I could not.

"It was just a release, Ollie. I'm over it now."

"I'm sorry I did that to you."

"Forget it Oliver, it doesn't matter anymore."

"It matters to me." He said, turning around to face me. I couldn't believe he was bringing this up.

He stared at me for what seemed like an eternity.

"Aw, screw it all." he muttered.

And then he kissed me.


	14. Ch 14

(an: Sorry in advance, this is short too. School sucks. There will be more, I just don't know how much more. Good news, I got an A on that journal. I ate a huge bowl of ice cream and treated myself to a game of Fireball to celebrate. Join S.P.A.N.K. M.E.)

Ch. 14

"You kissed me." I said in a monotone voice after he pulled away.

"Why, yes. Yes, I did." He answered me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I've decided I love you."

"Since when?" I asked with just a hint of disbelief in my voice.

"Since that day in the common room when you forgave me."

"That long."

"Yeah. I was working up the courage to ask you out when you started dating George. Now that you guys have broken up, I figure I better grab you before someone else does."

"How did you know George and I had broken up? We were going to wait until after today's game to tell you." I was surprised on how calm I was acting.

"I walked in on George and Alicia making out after practice Friday. I almost beat the crap outta George for cheating on you when they told me."

"So you decided to kiss me."

"Yeah, pretty much. And I would kinda of like some sort of response out of you, because this is kind of freaking me out. I hope you like me back, because this has been a bit of a crappy day so far, and I don't think I can take any more bad news."

I just sat there staring at him. I must be in shock. So. Many. Emotions.

Oliver Wood is in love with me.

He just asked me if I was in love with him.

We just lost a Quidditch match.

And all Oliver can think about is whether or not I'm in love with him.

I've always been in love with him.

But I'm just staring at him.

Do something!

I attacked him, throwing my arms around his neck and diving in for the kill.

I'm kissing Oliver Wood.

And it feels weird.

Damnit.

Why is it awkward?

He seemed to sense it too, because he pulled back.

"This feels weird."

"Yes it does."

"But I like it." He grinned.

He's mine.

"Me too." I said, kissing him again.

Ollie, the love of my life, was mine.

And that's how the Quidditch team, soaked to the bone, upset they lost, and worried about Harry, found me and Oliver snogging in the shower.

After I got over my initial embarrassment of being caught, I sighed.

What a day.


	15. Ch 15 New version

Ch. 15

Percy was being a huge butthead.

"You are being a huge butthead!" I shouted at my new enemy.

"Oh, grow up Emma. Aren't you a little old to be calling me names?"

"I want to punch you in the face right now. You're lucky I'm just calling you names." I let him know.

So what were we fighting about? That big-headed, know-it-all, son-of-a-pink umbrella broke up with Penelope.

"Look, when it comes down to it, it's my decision. No matter how upset she is, or you upset you are, I can't let the relationship continue. It wouldn't be fair to any of us."

He was right. But I refused to admit it.

"But you still love her! I know you do. And she still loves you. None of this is making sense, Percy!"

"School is ending, Emma dear, we're all moving out. Things will be different from now on. I need to concentrate on my career right now. I don't have time for a girlfriend."

"That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard."

"I'm not going to apologize to you Emma. Like I said, it's my decision, and it's the right decision. It wouldn't be fair to her because I wouldn't be able to focus on her. She deserves someone who can be her everything, and I can't do that. Look, this isn't easy for me either, ok? I love Penny and I always will, but in essence, I'm doing this for her. "

I was silent for a moment.

"Are you going to drop me so easily too?" I asked quietly. Okay, the truth was, I was sad that he was breaking up with her, but I was more scared he was going to forget about me.

"Emma Natalie Dobbs, come on now. I'm not dropping anybody. I'll always be your friend, do you hear me?" he pulled me into a hug. I was shocked. He had never hugged me before. He held on tightly for a few moments and then pulled back. I was startled to find tears in his eyes.

"This really is hard for you, isn't it?" I asked.

He blinked a few times.

"Oh, look at me, will you? I'm never mushy. I guess everything has just hit me at once. It's all over, isn't it. Our time at Hogwarts is over. God."

I hadn't really thought about it. But he was right, our time _was_ over. Things _were_ going to be different.

"I made up my mind last night," he continued, composing himself. "I really want to be Minister of Magic one day. It's been my goal for the longest time. It's my dream. And unfortunally, I'm going to have to look out for number one if I want to achieve that dream. Nothing is going to get in my way. And if I have to end a few relationships to get there, then that's just what I'm going to have to do. I don't want to lose you as a friend, but you have to realize I'm not going to be around much anymore. Do you understand?"

Gone was the sentimental Percy. A steel-faced young man had replaced him.

"Yeah, I understand."

And I did. More than he knew. I understood in that instance that we would never be close friends again. Acquaintances, yes, the kind of friends that remember their time together fondly, but only acknowledge one another with a smile when they meet again. But deep in my heart I also understood that if I ever _really_ needed him, he'd be there for me. And that was enough.

"I love you Percy, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I do. And I love you too." He said before shaking my hand and walking away.

"Good-bye." I whispered just before he whipped around the corner.

God, where did the time go? It seemed just like yesterday we were starting our first day at Hogwarts. And now here we were, getting ready to graduate. Just two more days and we would be leaving forever. I suddenly needed to talk to Oliver.

I found him in his room cradling the Quidditch Cup like a first-time mother holds a newborn infant.

"For Merlin's sake Oliver… it's been three weeks, they can't exactly take it back."

He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"I just like holding it." He whispered, tears welling up in his eyes.

I let out a few cuss words, wondering where all the masculinity in Hogwarts had gone.

"Get a hold of yourself boy." I said, yanking the beloved trophy out of his hands and placing it back on his desk.

"Careful!" he yelled, leaping up from the bed and straightening his prize. He then proceeded to take out a chamois cloth and wiped the entire thing down.

"Seriously Wood, you have a problem."

"It's my baby, Em. I can't just let it stay dirty. It's gotta GLEAM!" he threw his head back and laughed.

He looked like a homicidal maniac.

So I did what I had to do. I licked the son-of-a-bitch trophy.

And then I ran.

"You…Bitch!" he screamed, and started to chase after me.

I yelped and dove over Percy's bed. Well, I stumbled over it… ok, I flat out attacked the bed trying to escape my boyfriend's clutches.

Mission: Failed.

As I frantically tried to escape the blankets that I got tangled in, Oliver jumped in to save me. Or kill me. I couldn't tell.

Next thing I knew I was pinned to the bed by my adorable boyfriend. But I wasn't exactly complaining.

"Apologize." He grumbled.

"No way."

"Apologize." He said again, giving me the death glare.

"NEVER!"

"Fine, I shall make you then!"

"Empty threat." I challenged.

But, alas, it wasn't empty. He bent down and breathed hot air against the nape of my neck. And while that sounds innocent enough, that was my weak spot. For some odd reason, much to the delight of my boyfriend, that simple spot is very sensitive. When someone breathes on it, the muscles in my back tense up and it tickles like hell.

"Stop…IT!" I screamed through my laughter.

"Apologize to the Quidditch Trophy God!"

"No way!"

"Please?" he asked.

I had to give in. Damn those puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine." I said, sticking my tongue out.

"Oh, Quidditch Trophy God! Forgiveth thee for thine error and holy abomination of licking thy beloved Quidditch Cup Trophy! Make thine spit disappear from thine said Cup. May it gleam in your Name forever and ever. Amen."

"That was…so beautiful." Ollie teased, pretending to wipe away a tear.

"Bastard." I smiled before letting him kiss me.

For the record…we had gotten over that awkward stage long ago.

We were about five minutes into a make-out session when Percy walked in.

"Get the fuck off my bed!" he screeched.

I don't care how mad he is when he says it, hearing the f word come out of Percy's mouth is funny.

Oliver and I giggled like little school girls as we sheepishly climbed off of Percy's bed and into Oliver's.

We watched as Percy walked over to his desk, threw open a drawer, violently pulled something out of it, and then slammed it shut. As he stomped out I swear I heard "God-damned teenagers" come out of his mouth.

Once the door was firmly whacked into place, Oliver turned to me.

"He said good-bye to me today."

"Yeah, he said good-bye to me too."

"What's going to happen to us, Emma?"

"I dunno, Ollie. What do you want to do?"

He just stared at me for the longest time. When he finally spoke, I got chills down my spine.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said in a tone so serious I knew he wasn't playing around.

It was the first time either of us had mentioned our future together. But I knew that I wanted the same.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I told him and I could see relief in his eyes. Like I was really going to tell him anything different. What a moron.

"I love you Oliver Wood."

"I love you Emma Dobbs."

And we lived happily ever after.

Like I said, Oliver Wood was fascinating from the moment I met him. And I know it was a sappy crappy happy ending. But sometimes life is like that. All I know is that when I gave without an expectation of a return, I got one anyway. Tenfold. Sometimes you just have to go through the bad stuff so the good stuff will seem all the more sweeter. But enough of the philosophy bullshit. I've said my peace. All I can do now is sit back and enjoy every day with my beloved husband and our new son, Michael. Peace and love my good people. I hope one day we meet again. 


End file.
